Always there for you
by Major Stranger
Summary: They are at war. In those darkest time, a certain blonde kunoichi will finally acknowledge her true feeling for someone special. T for swearing/death scene. Please review Shika/Tema ONESHOT


Always there for you

Here's a one shot about... (Drum roll) Shikamaru and Temari! (I'm sure I'm not the only one obsessed by those two. I'm not sure though if I am the only guy) anyway let move on.

* * *

She panted hard, holding her oversize fan with her left hand, her knee with the right. In front of her stood two dead shinobi. She didn't knew how Madara had recruited so many ninja without anyone to notice a thing. They were probably shinobi who had defected from Otogakure after Orochimaru's death. Those two were Jonin level at least. They had drained her from most of her chakra reserve. The strong, powerful and fearless Wind mistress felt for the first time in her life powerless. _Well actually not in the first time._

That lazy crybaby had been the only one to ever have her powerless, at someone's mercy. She had agreed at that time she had been reckless and didn't took him seriously. To her he had just been an unmotivated genin like she had seen so many times. The kind of cannon fodder that pass through academy on the line, who never become chunin and die in a mission, only missed by his parent. What kind of guy wouldn't even care to fight back? He had win his fight only by luck and because the sound kunoichi had been reckless. She hadn't even look at her surroundings. Now she felt the same as the kunoichi who had fought him before. She had been so concentrate to evade his shadow she didn't saw his shirt in the air. A tactic the lazy bastard had used with her own attack! Even that had been a feint. Only to move her closer to the hole Naruto had created couples minutes ago. The lazy, unmotivated, misogynist brat she had fought suddenly transform into a young, powerful, smart; even _sexy,_ shinobi. He looked at her with seriousness. _He had her. _He could've easily killed her or knocked her out. But instead of doing it he simply raised his hand, making her do the same. He could have done so many things to her. But, as unexpected as he is, he simply said "_That's it. I give up."_

This day was the one he gained her respect.

A couple hundred metre from her she could hear others fighting. People she considered friend, some even family. She had seen kankuro three hours ago, still fighting with what used to be Sasori the red sand. Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi had left to attack Madara and his puppet Sasuke. She also had fought side by side with Tenten, the same kunoichi she had beat the crap of 3 years ago. Together they had fought back a dozen shinobi. Unfortunately she had to leave to go help her teammate, leaving temari alone. It was then the two Jonin had arrived and attacked her. She had arrived to kill them without being hurt too much. Her fan had been burned, leaving only the bloodied metallic side. Helpless, unable to move. She was feeling the same Shikamaru had felt against Tayuya, the demonic flutist from the Sound.

He almost had her. Shikamaru was going to kill her. Unlike their fight this time he was ready to give a death blow, something he never wanted to do against her, even after their betrayal. She had now the chance to show him how good she was. She couldn't let go such an opportunity like this.

It was the moment she gained his respect.

A couple hours later they were in the hospital, waiting for the result of his best friend surgery. She saw him worried, caring, _human._ For the first time in years she felt ache coming from her stomach. She could easily just look at him, not saying anything. But something inside her wanted to talk to him, to try to ease his pain. It was only after seeing him cry that she understand why.

That day was the day she understood she liked him.

"What do we have here guys?" She woke up from his daydreaming.

"It seems we have a little girl here" Another respond.

"Said back or I'll kill you!" She shouted between two breath.

One man leaned forward, merely a metre away from her. "And own do you think you'll do that? You can't even stand up pretty girl!"

She could endure every insult. Call her bitch and she won't care. Call her fat and she laugh, telling you at least she had some woman form (incident which happened with Ino during a lunch with team 10) Call her troublesome woman and she will actually like it (which was a first for shikamaru) But one insult could make her see red and destroy everything: pretty girl.

She felt a little burst of energy inside her. Enough for her to tighten the grip on her fan and hit the man with it like a club. She hit him so hard she heard his skull crack over the strike. Drop of blood dropped from his ear, his nose and eyeballs. The man let a final sigh before falling down, dead.

Temari fell on her knees, totaly drained now. She coughed hard before raising her head, looking at the men in front of her. "Is that anything you got? It take better than that to take me down! Even cripple, tired and out of chakra I could beat you all! Fear me cause I'm Temari of the Sand! The wind mistress. Daughter of the Fourth and Sister of the Fifth Kazekage! So don't fuck with me!"

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for what you did! I'll make you my bitch and make you scream until you plead me to kill you!" One man said as he draw a kunai and rush to her.

Temari look down and closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid of dying nor was she scared. She just couldn't bear the thought of getting killed by a lowlife shinobi. She always thought she would either go down against an S-rank shinobi or would live long enough to have children and even see her grandchildren. Not that she ever thinks she would have a family. Every man she met was either scared of her or not her type. The only man she could fit the bill was actually fighting somewhere and didn't even know she was about to get killed. She just closed her eyes and think of every person important for her. _'Kankuro, Gaara, Baki-sensei, Uncle Yashamaru, Mother... and Shikamaru'_ It was then she realised everything that seemed so obvious to everyone. She was in love with the lazy genius. Every moment in her life since her mother's death was a fight. Against everyone, against herself. But four years ago something changed. _Someone changed her._ Every moment with him was moment of joy. Every time he looked at her she felt peace. It just felt right. They understood each other. They complete each other. _'I live my life without any regret. Day by day, fighting my way to where I am now. But now I have only one regret: I never told you how I felt. I never tell him I love you. I'll never kiss you. I'll never make love to you. Never have a family with you. Never grow old with you and finally die with you.' _

She waited for a blow. A blow that never came. She raised her head to look at the man, only 10 centimetres was separating her face from the kunai. A strange black spike had pierced the man's chest, right where the heart was. The jonin fell on the floor as the spike retracted. She now saw something she would've never hoped. Every shinobi who had pinned her down were now on the ground, lifeless. Only one man was still on his feet. Green vest, headband on his left arm and black spiky ponytail.

She couldn't help it but to let a little tear fall from her eyes. "Are you alright?" He said with a passion she never heard from him. He walked to her and bends. "Have you been injured?"

She nodded. "I'm just tired. I can't move." She tried holding tears of relief but miserably failed. "How did...How.."

Shikamaru place his hand on her cheeks and wipe the tears with his thumbs. "The fight in my position was over sooner thanks to the Raikage's help. When I heard Suna's position was hit harder than most I gather some of konoha ninja and came here to help. I search for you for almost a whole hour." Tears start dripping of Shikamaru's eyes. "Kankuro didn't knew where you were. He's fine but has been seriously injured. I was afraid you were... that you were...that you were gone before I could speak to you. That I could tell you something important." He places his hand on her back and hugged her. "All I could think of was you being killed." He tightens his grasp. "It was then I understood. Since I became a ninja my life has been troublesome. When I lost my sensei I felt crushed. My world change completely. But losing you...losing you Temari, _my Temari_. Was worse than everything. Because every times you come to konoha my life seem better. Every time you leave I feel a hole in me. Because I can't live without you. Even if I could I would rather die." He paused he catch his breath. "Because I love you Temari." He lean forward and kissed her. To his surprised she didn't even hold back and immediately melt into the passionate kiss. After such a rollercoaster of emotion Temari couldn't help but enjoy the warmness and love of the kiss.

Temari broke the kiss after what seemed minutes. Her tear had dried and so did Shikamaru's. Her usual smirked appear on her face. "You know lazy you didn't need to make such a speech." She kissed him again. "Cause I was already willing to kiss you." She kissed him again. "Cause I love you too."

This time it was Shikamaru who broke the kiss. "For once I wanted to do things properly Troublesome wom...mmmm" Shikamaru was interrupted by Temari's lips on his.

A this day was the day the Lazy genius and his troublesome woman got together.

Fin

* * *

How was it? Review it please I actually give effort on this thing for once (which is good considering how lazy I am)


End file.
